Traidor
by Dark Phinx
Summary: Akira y Yashiro tienen una sola cosa en común: Hikaru. Lo malo es que ambos tienen las mismas impuras ideas. Y otra persona... también. AkiHika, YasHika, y otra. Lime.


Ps esta vez empecé escribiendo otra cosa y terminé escribiendo esto. Es... ps como humor, creo. Y ps los personajes creo que están un poquito OOC. Y ps va dedicado a _Ito Miura_ y _rush of happiness_, que ps de todos modos creo que son las únicas que me leen.

* * *

**Traidor**

Últimamente a Touya Akira se le veía más... energético. Y no sólo frente a un goban, como era costumbre. Ahora andaba a paso rápido, hablando fuerte y echando chispas por los ojos. De eso se habían dado cuenta todos, principalmente después del torneo asiático. Tal vez había sido la pequeña adición de Yashiro a las prácticas diarias de Akira y Hikaru. Aunque Shindo parecía muy feliz con la presencia de Yashiro en sus partidas y disfrutaba de sus acertados comentarios, la presencia del peliblanco estaba destrozando los nervios de Touya. Eso se notaba a leguas, ya fuera en una partida o cuando lo veían tomando el autobús. Y se hizo aún más evidente cuando Hikaru tuvo que dejar las prácticas sin previo aviso.

Ese día había sido memorable. Touya había finalizado con sus lecciones del día y se encontraba en el fondo del salón de go de su padre esperando a Hikaru. Sí, solamente a Hikaru. Diez minutos después apareció Yashiro, buscando a Hikaru. Sí, solamente a Hikaru. Lamentablemente ninguno de los dos tuvo suerte y sólo se encontraron entre ellos. Ni rastro del ya mencionado Hikaru. Yashiro se sentó

desganado frente a Touya, que intentaba por todo medio posible ignorar su presencia. Quince minutos después y el silencio se había vuelto incómodo para ambos. Faltaba la alegre voz de Hikaru para calmar las ansias asesinas de ese par. Afortunadamente lo único que tenían a la mano eran las piedritas de go y nada punzocortante. Que si no, el salón de go del ahora retirado Meijin hubiese salido en televisión y no precisamente por algo que lo hiciera sentir orgulloso. O tal vez sí, que su hijo defendiera a su futuro yerno podría ser algo que lo llenara de orgullo... o que hiciera que volviera a salir en televisión, ahora como víctima de taquicardia. Pero eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo a Akira. Mientras tanto, Yashiro ocupaba sus pensamientos en cosas menos violentas, pero igual de agitadas. Curiosamente, como desde hacía un par de meses, esas cosas tenían que ver con Hikaru en paños menores (en el mejor de los casos) y algunas cadenas y látigos... incluso un goban gigante. ¡Por supuesto que le encantaría practicar el Tengen en ese tablero! De repente se perdía en sus ensoñaciones y olvidaba dónde estaba. Aunque sólo le bastaba voltear un poco y ver la "amigable" expresión de su anfitrión para no tener ningún "problemita" entre sus pantalones. Lo único que esos dos parecían tener en común era una misma pregunta¿dónde está Hikaru?

Pregunta que, para suerte de ambos, fue escuchada otros quince minutos después cuando Ichikawa llamó de manera "llamativa" a Akira. Fue algo como "¡Akira-kuuuuun¡Tiene una llamada de Hikaru-kun!". Lo que hizo que no sólo el aludido se levantara de su asiento al instante sino también su acompañante. Ichikawa tendió el teléfono amablemente, sin embargo, aquellos dos se lo disputaban como a una botella de agua en el desierto. Finalmente, ella encendió el altavoz y las discusiones cesaron.

-¿Touya? - preguntó Hikaru, del otro lado de la línea  
-Tienes media hora de retraso - sonrió Akira al ser el único al que se refería Hikaru.  
-¡Se puede saber donde estabas! - exclamó Yashiro  
-¿Yashiro? No sabía que también escuchabas la llamada, siento haberlos hecho esperar, pero mi abuelo enfermó repentinamente y tuve que ir con él al hospital.  
-¿Está todo bien? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo.  
-Sí - suspiró -. Pero tendré que quedarme a cuidarlo. Ya que no asisto más a la escuela ni tengo partidas, soy la persona más adecuada para cuidarlo. No sé cuanto tiempo dure ésto, así que por un tiempo no podré asistir a las prácticas...

Y de ahí, la conversación se volvió confusa para los dos chicos. Vagamente escucharon que Hikaru balbuceaba algunos términos médicos que ni siquiera él parecía entender muy bien y más disculpas de su parte. Entonces¿por qué seguían yendo todos los días a la misma hora? Definitivamente no era por la carismática presencia del otro. Bueno, Akira tenía motivos para ir, después de todo era el salón de su padre, pero no tenía motivos para quedarse a la hora de la comida, que era cuando normalmente tenían sus prácticas. Yashiro... el único "pretexto" que tenía Yashiro es que le gustaba el ramen que hacían cerca del salón de go.

Pero seguían yendo a la misma hora y soportándose en silencio. Touya recreaba juegos pasados, mientras que Yashiro leía su "Go Semanal". Y todo por una simple frase de Hikaru: "No sé cuando pueda regresar, pero estén seguros que en cuanto pueda iré al salón de go". Eso había sido suficiente para que aquellos dos se soportaran todas las tardes, por doce días. Exactamente doce días, porque al treceavo, el tan esperado Hikaru Shindo hizo su brillante aparición.

Yashiro y Akira se levantaron como autómatas de sus respectivos asientos para saludarle. ¡Al fin sus esfuerzos se veían recompensados! Los vivaces ojos de Shindo, su amplia sonrisa, su peinado... todo en él irradiaba una luz especial.

-Hola - sonrió -. Les tengo una sorpresa.

Las mentes de ambos dejaron la tierra, creando extrañas fantasías. En el caso de Akira, Hikaru se acercaba caminando seductoramente hacia él, para luego posicionar una mano sobre su pecho y bajar y subir lentamente sobre su ropa, hasta que en un acto de desición, bajaba hasta su entrepierna, apretándola suavemente, acorrálandolo contra la pared, colando sus manos entre su ropa, rozando tentadoramente sus sexos aún por encima de la ropa, deteniéndose un instante sólo para susurrarle en el oído "Tómame, soy tuyo". Por su lado, Yashiro casi podía escuchar un "Te veo en el baño en dos minutos", para después perseguir a Hikaru por el lugar, hasta entrar en el baño y cerrarlo con llave, daría la vuelta y encontraría a Shindo vistiendo un diminuto atuendo de cuero que dejaba poco a la imaginación, lo besaría con pasión, apretando sus glúteos, aumentando el contacto de sus entrepiernas, para después, escucharle decir entre gemidos "Eres mi amo". Sin proponérselo, ambos dejaron volar sus mentes, pareciendo ausentes frente al protagonista de sus fantasías.

-¡Hey! Pensé que estarían entusiasmados, no aburridos.  
-No es eso, Hikaru, simplemente pensábamos... - empezó Akira.  
-... en cuál podría ser tu sorpresa- y terminó Yashiro.  
-Entonces, vamos afuera.

De una extraña manera, ambos habían comprendido lo que pasaba y aunque no era satisfactorio ayudar a tu rival, era mejor que responderle un sincero "fantaseábamos como cojerte". Eso podría asustarlo un poco, o tal vez mucho. Afuera los esperaba Waya. Lo conocían, aunque no lo suficiente para considerarlo un amigo. Incluso habían salido todos juntos un par de veces, claro, siempre Hikaru de por medio. No estaban seguros de qué tenía que ver Waya en todo eso, pero definitivamente esperaban desde lo más profundo de su corazón que Waya no fuera la sorpresa. Querían escuchar gemir a Shindo y no aceptarían un sustituto tan fácilmente.

-Waya consiguió boletos para una premier - dijo Hikaru -. Pensé que sería divertido que fuéramos todos juntos.

Oh no. Realmente ese par tenía imaginación suficiente como para escribir una novela erótica. Apenas habían mencionado la palabra película y la asociaron inmediatamente con cine. Y cine, con obscuridad. Y obscuridad con sexo. Y sexo con Hikaru. Y... fueron devueltos a la realidad por Waya.

-¿Van a ir o no? - inquirió.  
-Claro - respondieron ambos sin pensar.

De camino al cine, a Touya y a Yashiro les dió la impresión de que Hikaru los evitaba. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de las libidinosas miradas de las cuales era objeto¿O de la forma poco disimulada de obtener contacto físico con él? No, eso era poco probable. Pero...¿qué había de las pequeñas risitas que se le escapaban a Hikaru¿Acaso correspondía los sentimientos de alguno de ellos? Sí, seguramente era eso.

Cuando llegaron pudieron apreciar la enorme cantidad de gente que se encontraba ahí. No por nada era una premier. Waya sacó las invitaciones, extendiéndole una a Touya y otra a Yashiro. Eran parecidas a las tarjetas de navidad, rojas con una cintilla dorada. Tenían un número impreso en la esquina inferior derecha.

-Hikaru y yo iremos por las palomitas, adelántense.

Waya jaló a Shindo para desaparecer instantes después entre la multitud. A los otros dos, no les quedó otra que ir a la sala. Al parecer, los asientos estaban numerados de acuerdo a las invitaciones y ambos tomaron su lugar. Diez minutos después, ya no había lugares vacíos, y ni rastro de Hikaru o Waya.

-A partir de éste momento, no se les permitirá salir de la sala, para evitar interrupciones – anunció un empleado.

Ahora querían una explicación. Y fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que sólo sus invitaciones tenían esa rara cintilla dorada. Yashiro fue el primero en abrir la suya, encontrando una nota escrita a mano por Hikaru.

"Estos días que he estado con mi abuelo, Waya ha ido a hacerme compañía. Y me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ahora entiendo por qué pelean tanto y parece que a veces no se soportan. Creo que ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja. ¡Que disfruten de su primera cita!  
Hikaru."

Antes de prepararse para mostrarle los albores del infierno a Waya, Yashiró le hizo una seña a Touya para que abiera su invitación. Akira tomó la cintilla entre sus largos dedos, deslizándola. Otra nota, pero ésta, con la letra de Waya.

"Espero que disfruten _mucho_ su primera cita.  
Waya.

PD. Yo seré quien haré gemir a Hikaru esta noche."

Y mientras Waya y Hikaru se dirigían hacia la casa del primero, en la sala del cine, un grito desgarrador escapó de las gargantas de dos de sus ocupantes.

-¡Traidor!

* * *

Y ps eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado y ps quería probar con otra pareja y ps del Waya/Hikaru casi n'hay. Como siempre, revis con críticas buenas y malas son bien recibidos. 


End file.
